When You Smile
by Azura25
Summary: Parce qu'au final le plus important n'est pas qui tu aimes, mais la façon dont tu l'aimes. /traduction/
1. Chapter 1

**Note de la traductrice**

Ceci est la traduction de la fic When You Smile écrite par ladyindaisy. L'auteur l'a publié en tant que one shot car en voulant y faire des modifications elle l'a supprimé par erreur mais comme je trouve que la fic est quand même longue (90 pages word ^^) j'ai décidé de la poster chapitre par chapitre :)

Bon voila le lien de la version originale : fanfiction net/s/9231648/1/When-You-Smile

Pour pouvoir y accéder il suffit de remplacer l'espace par un point ;)

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Être nouvel élève avait à la fois du bon et du mauvais. Si tu avais des difficultés à t'adapter et si le changement t'effrayait, alors être nouveau risquait d'être un véritable calvaire pour toi. Par contre, si tu étais l'une de ces personnes à la conscience tranquille et que tu aimais le changement, alors tu allais te retrouver en plein milieu d'une nouvelle ère de jeu où tu pourrais être qui tu veux et faire ce que tu veux.

Sebastian Smythe était un jeune homme doté d'une grande confiance en lui, et il avait l'esprit assez souple pour s'adapter à tout ce qui lui était nouveau en un clin d'œil. Mais l'adaptation n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait simplement se contenter. Il fallait qu'il soit le plus cool, le plus intelligent, le plus sexy et ainsi de suite… Il devait être le meilleur en tout et pour tout, parce que le meilleur était ce qui lui convenait le mieux.

De ce fait, lorsqu'il fut transféré en cours d'année scolaire dans une nouvelle école privée, il n'eut pas à se démener pour obtenir l'attention de son nouvel entourage. Il fut facilement accepté par ses nouveaux camarades et bien entendu ses professeurs ne purent résister à son charme. De plus faire partie des warblers n'était pas une tâche difficile lorsque l'on avait la chance d'être né avec une voix formidable et que l'on était doué en danse.

A présent, il était temps de trouver le garçon le plus sexy afin de passer une nuit en sa compagnie. Il lui semblait qu'il n'aurait pas de problème avec cela non plus, si ce qu'il avait entendu au sujet de l'ancien leader des warblers s'avérait être vrai. Il su qu'il aurait la chance de pouvoir vérifier la véracité de ces rumeurs quand Blaine Anderson entra dans la salle de chant en plein milieu d'une répétition.

La première chose qui attira l'attention de Sebastian était la petite taille de Blaine. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour le jeune homme. De plus, Blaine compensait cela avec un corps bien bâti, un beau cul et un physique attirant, de plus tout le monde parmi les warblers semblaient attiré par lui. C'en était assez pour Sebastian. Il obtenait toujours ce que les autres voulaient, et avoir quelque chose que les autres recherchaient lui procurait la plus grande satisfaction. A présent, il avait un nouvel objectif. Sebastian Smythe allait bouleverser le monde de Blaine Anderson aussi tôt que possible.

Après les répétitions de chant et de danse, Sebastian eut la chance de pouvoir parler avec Blaine et de se présenter. Cela n'avait pas été difficile de convaincre l'ancien warbler de prendre un café en sa compagnie, avec pour excuse le souhait de recevoir quelques conseils de sa part. Une fois qu'ils s'assirent à l'une des tables du Lima Bean, Sebastian ne gâcha pas plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour atteindre son objectif.

« Peut-être que nous pourrions nous exercer à la danse ailleurs. Tu sais quelque part où nous serions seuls. » Dit-il, riant lorsqu'il vit que Blaine rougissait.

« Tu semblait assez doué pour le faire par toi-même.

- Bien que je sois flatté par le fait que tu me trouve "assez" doué, il mit l'accent sur le assez, je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire bien mieux ensemble. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Blaine qui rougit à nouveau et détourna son regard, mais pris hâtivement la parole.

« Ecoute, j'ai un copain et je ne veux pas tout faire foirer avec lui »

Sebastian ne voyait pas où était le problème, mais il décida tout de même de se montrer plus clair au niveau de ses intentions.

« Eh bien, je pensais que tu pourrais faire ça avec moi, tu sais tout foutre en l'air ? » _Bon Dieu ! Faudrait-t-il que nous soyons mariés pour avoir un orgasme ?_

« Non Sebastian ! Notre relation n'est pas ouverte à ce genre de chose et je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Il est vraiment génial. »

_Bon, ce ne serait pas aussi rapide qu'il l'avait pensé, mais de toute façon qui pouvait lui résister si longtemps?_ Il était en train de réfléchir à une attaque verbale au sujet de la relation de Blaine, quand il vit un garçon aux yeux bleus s'asseoir aux côtés de l'autre adolescent.

« Qui est vraiment génial ? »

_Eh bien, ce doit être toi._ Pensa Sebastian en voyant la main de Blaine attraper immédiatement celle de l'autre garçon. Sebastian l'observa pendant un moment. Il était vraiment pale, comme s'il se mettait beaucoup de fond de teint mais cela rendait ses yeux plus visibles. Ils étaient d'un bleu océanique et ils étincelaient quand il regardait Blaine. Mais il n'était certainement pas une meilleure option que Sebastian. Il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour que Blaine le réalise.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre :)**

**Laissez des coms :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice**

Bon voila le deuxième chapitre, il y en aura en tout 23 ^^ J'espère en tout cas que la suite va vous plaire. Pour ce qui est de la traduction j'essaie de faire du mieux que je peux mais ce n'est pas très facile, parce que comprendre un texte anglais est une chose et le traduire en est une autre ^^

Bon assez de Blabla, voici la suite ;)

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Toi, bien sûr. » Répondit aussitôt Blaine. Dans ses yeux, Sebastian pouvait y percevoir de la nervosité, cependant l'autre garçon semblait tout simplement surpris. Blaine adressa un regard Sebastian pour lui présenter celui qui était apparemment son petit ami.

« Voici mon petit ami, Kurt. Kurt je te présente Sebastian. » Quand il se rendit compte que Blaine ne dit rien de plus à son sujet excepté son nom, Sebastian décida d'en dire un peu plus.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés à Dalton, je suis nouveau là bas. Je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer Blaine le magnifique, et je suis heureux de constater qu'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation. » Il vit Blaine se raidir à ses mots, mais Kurt sourit simplement.

« Eh bien, je suis ravi de savoir que les rumeurs que tu as entendu au sujet de Blaine, lui rendent justice. Il est beaucoup plus impressionnant en chair et en os. » A présent, Blaine souriait également et il embrassa Kurt sur la joue. C'était inattendu, mais Sebastian était certain que le garçon jouait simplement les gentils. Alors tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le pousser à bout.

« Alors les amoureux, vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour demain soir?

- Comme tous les vendredi soir Kurt a un repas de famille, et moi je dois travailler mon nouveau duo avec Rachel.

- Oh dommage, je voulais vous demander si ça vous intéressez de venir au Scandals avec moi. » Sebastian décela de la surprise dans les yeux de Blaine lorsqu'il mentionna le Scandals.

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas. Le diner du vendredi soir est vraiment très important pour Kurt. » Sebastian pris conscience de la tendresse présente dans les yeux de Kurt tandis qu'il écoutait Blaine. Il lui prit sa main avant de parler.

« Tu devrais y aller bébé, si tu veux. Le fait que j'ai une excuse ne veut pas dire que tu dois passer toute la soirée coincé avec le show de Rachel Barry, pas vrai ? » Kurt sourit à Blaine et lui serra la main afin de lui confirmer ses paroles.

« Je pense que ce ne sera pas drôle sans toi.

- Et bien, voilà ta chance de vérifier si c'est vrai ou pas. Vas-y si tu veux y aller, je te couvre. Et puis tu pourras venir à la maison plus tard, et tu me diras à quel point tu t'es ennuyé sans moi. »

Les choses évoluaient de façon vraiment étrange pour Sebastian. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Kurt, mais il était heureux d'avoir Blaine à lui tout seul pour le lendemain soir.

« Bon, c'est réglé du coup. Je viendrais te chercher à huit heures. Maintenant tu peux me donner ton numéro beau gosse. » Il fit un clin d'œil à Blaine mais ce dernier détourna les yeux. Il vit Kurt rire et secouer la tête.

« Je vais chercher du café. Vous voulez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il à Blaine ainsi qu'à Sebastian, ils lui répondirent que non et Kurt se leva pour aller chercher son café.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de flirter avec moi, quand mon copain est présent ? Demanda immédiatement Blaine.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux flirter avec toi quand il n'est pas là ? Le taquina Sebastian, alors que l'autre garçon semblait tendu.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Détends-toi ! Je suis juste en train de m'amuser et ton petit ami n'a même pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

- C'est parce qu'il me fait confiance. Vraiment confiance. De plus je ne l'ai jamais vu être intimidé par qui que ce soit, alors arrêtes. »

_Nous verrons ça_. Pensa Sebastian. Kurt pouvait bien faire semblant de rester cool ici à Lima, mais il ne connaissait pas encore Sebastian Smythe. Mais pour l'instant il avait décidé de ne rien faire. Il aurait une nuit toute entière pour changer la façon de penser de ce garçon aux yeux doux.

« Je serais le conducteur ce qui veut dire que tu pourras boire autant que tu veux.

- Je vais te passer mon adresse avant, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Blaine s'en souvienne quand il sera bourré. Kurt était de retour un café à la main et il affichait un sourire sincère.

- Eh ! Je ne suis pas comme ça. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Kurt faisant comme s'il était offensé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Bien sûr mon cœur, tu es le mec bourré le plus inoffensif que l'on n'ait jamais vu. » Le taquina Kurt, toujours la même tendresse brillant dans ses yeux.

En voyant leur pathétique parade amoureuse, Sebastian décida de leur rappeler sa présence.

« Je te promets que je ne laisserais Blaine danser avec personne d'autre que moi. Dit-il en gloussant. Si bien entendu cela te convient, Kurt.

- Est-ce que tu viens de me demander la permission pour danser avec Blaine ? » Répondit-Kurt en riant, Blaine souriait également. _Tu ris beaucoup trop pour ton propre bien._ Pensa Sebastian.

« Non, je voulait tout simplement que tu sois conscient, que je passerais toute la nuit à danser avec ton petit ami, sachant que tu est d'accord avec ça.

- Comme tu l'as dis Blaine est mon petit ami, pas mon prisonnier. Il a le droit de s'amuser et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne crois pas que danser avec un ami soit une chose à laquelle on puisse être opposé. » Dit Kurt en souriant, une fois encore. Ce qui était drôle, c'était qu'il ne faisait pas semblant de sourire. Il souriait vraiment et Sebastian n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Bon, je dois me sauver. Je suis déjà en retard pour l'entrainement. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Sebastian. » Dit-il avant de déposer un rapide baisé sur les lèvres de Blaine.

« Je t'appelle dès que j'ai terminé bébé.

- Bien sûr mon cœur, et ne te pousses pas trop à bout. »

Lorsque Kurt parti, Sebastian ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogatif à Blaine, au sujet de son départ soudain.

« Il a un entraînement très rigoureux au sein de l'équipe des cheerleaders. Mais il est le plus fort, et le coach ne veut de lui que ce qu'il peut donner de meilleur. » Déclara Blaine et Sebastian pouvait lire la fierté dans ses yeux. Seulement il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ça car il essayait de digérer le fait que Kurt faisait parti des cheerleaders. _Il est vrai que vu le pull rose qu'il portait je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse parti de l'équipe de foot,_ pensa-t-il. Mais être cheerleader n'était pas du tout sexy.


End file.
